Snowflake Tricksters
by EruditeAthena123
Summary: Elsa is the perfect girl. She, however doesn't want to meet her soulmate, and she has a feeling it's the one person she doesn't want it to be. Jack Frost is the prankster. He hasn't met his soulmate yet, and he desperately wants to. When he finds her though, will he be ready for who it is? Soulmate Timers and Tattoos AU. (Crappy summary, sorry)
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Setting the Scene**

 **A/N: So I'm kind of new to writing fanfics, but I've read millions of other stories written by other authors. So I'm kind of using similar ideas that I've found in multiple different fanfics and combining them into my take on how Jelsa came to be. One of my friends is a fanfiction author and she loves it so I figured I'd give it a shot. This is kind of just setting up the story. It explains the basics of how the soulmate part works, who is who, who is friends with who, who is soulmates with who (that was a lot of who), and just kind of what's happening in the story. It is written in third person BUT I'm debating over writing the rest in first person and switching between POV's, but we'll see. I haven't planned out exactly how I'm going to write the rest or what I'm going to write. So this'll definitely be an interesting experience.**

 **So yeah... enjoy, or don't, your choice.** **~EruditeAthena123**

 ** _Disclaimer: Definitely don't own ROTG or Frozen or else there'd be a cross over movie and Jack and Elsa would get together._**

Everyone wanted to be her friend. Everyone wanted to be her soulmate. They didn't know she had a feeling who her soulmate was. But fate would only be cruel like that to her. Elsa Winters. Daddy's perfect little girl who would grow up and take over his company. The high scoring, 4.0 student. The girl who always wore long gloves to cover her timer, who always wore long sleeves, long skirts or dresses, or pants. Only her closest friends knew that this was to avoid meeting her soulmate.

See, a soulmate was the person who you made physical, skin on skin contact with when the timer on your wrist hit zero. It usually happened with a handshake or a high five. When that happened, the timer tattooed the wearer's wrist with a unique mark that only their soulmate would have a match to. The strongest matches would have a clear picture of a specific image, while a standard, normal match was given an undefined shape that was still easily recognizable by their soulmate. Weak matches had shapes that looked as though they may not match their partner, or looked like someone else's tattoo. It was extremely rare, but possible, to match before your timer ran out. When this happened, both timers hit zero as soon as contact was made, regardless of what time they had before the two met. It was also possible to change your soulmate, though this had happened only twice. You could fall so deeply in love with a person, and they fall just as much in love with you, to trick the timer into zeroing out.

Elsa didn't want a soulmate. She was too guarded and uncomfortable with the idea of having a person who she was expected to live with for the rest of her life. She also didn't want them getting in the way of her future, her career, her planned life. But truly, she was scared. She was afraid she wouldn't be enough and that they would leave. Her greatest fear was being abandoned by her loved ones, or hurting them in some way. So, she concealed her emotions and feelings. She only relaxed when behind closed doors with her six closest friends. She didn't want to risk having a soulmate who expected her to change and become someone she didn't want to be.

The six people she would allow herself to relax around were her sister, Anna, her cousin, Rapunzel, Rapunzel's soulmate, Eugene- everyone called him Flynn, Harry- who everyone called Hiccup, Hiccup's soulmate, Astrid, and Merida. Merida was an Unmarked, someone born with no soulmate. This wasn't common, but it did happen occasionally. Merida, however, was completely fine with being an Unmarked. She planned on getting into the Olympics for archery and didn't want a soulmate to slow her down.

Elsa and her sister were quite the opposites in both appearances and personality. Where Elsa was tall at 5'8, Anna was short at 5'1. Elsa was fair skinned, platinum blonde, and overall a quiet, reserved person. Anna had a light tan year round, strawberry blonde hair with natural red highlighting, and came with a bubbly, fiery personality. She was open with everyone and constantly talked. They were different when it came to soulmates as well. Elsa avoided the topic when it turned to her soulmate, she tried her hardest to not meet them, even though she had a strong feeling who it would end up being, and she kept her timer covered. Anna on the other hand, talked about who it could be constantly, did everything she could to meet them and make contact even before her timer actually hit zero (she was convinced she could do it), and she always left her timer uncovered.

The only real similarities between the two Winter sisters were their bright blue eyes, and their intense dislike of a single boy, the "King of Fun." A feeling shared by their entire friend group. His name was Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost. He was a player, cocky, arrogant, and a prankster. His favorite target? Elsa. He took delight in teasing her, pranking her, and generally just annoying her daily.

Jack was tall, pale skinned, and had stark white hair with natural silver highlights mixed in. He was the hockey team captain and was extremely popular. Every guy wanted to be him, and every girl without a soulmate wanted to be with him. Minus Elsa, Anna, and Merida of course. It was a known fact throughout the school that he didn't have a soulmate yet. It was also a known fact that he kept his timer covered. Nobody actually knew how long it would be until he met his soulmate.

Jack was also the last of his friends to have met his soulmate. He desperately wanted to find the person who would help make him the happiest he could be. That was why he was a player. It wasn't the best way, but he figured it would be a quick way to find her. Toothiana "Tooth" Faeri met Aster "Bunny" Bunnymund in the beginning of freshman year and they immediately began dating after realizing they were soulmates. Tooth and Bunny were juniors along with Jack, Elsa, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, and Rapunzel. North and Sandy, Jack's other two friends, were seniors along side Flynn. They met their soulmates the previous year at a party, and both girls went to a different school. Anna was the only sophomore in the two groups, but never really minded being the youngest.

All of the high schoolers were getting ready for the start of their Sophomore, Junior, and Senior years at Disneyworks High School. Each planned for how best to survive the next coming months while not failing every class. Not one knew just how different this year would be from previous years, all thanks to a certain partner project in Communications.


	2. The First Day

**Snowflake Tricksters Chapter 1**

 **Heyo y'all readers of mine. How you doin (I've been watching a lot of Friends lately - Chandler is my favorite thanks to his sarcasm and great quips). So I've got Chapter 1 done (clearly) and I'm working on Chapter 2 right now. I handwrite everything so I don't have to worry about anything being deleted, so it takes a while to write, edit, type, edit again, and upload. That's why I'm planning for updating every two weeks, give or take a few days. One week to handwrite and edit once, one week to type and edit again, then get the confidence to actually post it. But ya know. Two weeks is a pretty good plan. Plus once school starts again, it should be long enough.**

 **Oh and hey if y'all wanna ask me questions about the story or make suggestions, PM me and I'll see if I can answer them. Or, heck, if ya wanna ask me any question go for it. I mean, I might not answer some cuz, like, sharing personal info on the internet is kind of a nono, but yeah. If it's one I can answer, I'll answer.**

 **So this chapter is a little boring because, well, I'm not having Elsa do anything super interesting for a little while until we get into the story a bit. But yeah, as always, enjoy, or don't, your choice.**

 **~EruditeAthena123**

 _Disclaimer: Yet again, I am sad to say, I do not own ROTG or Frozen._

Elsa woke up to a ringing in her ear and a loud snoring coming from the room next door. She quickly shut off her alarm and got up. She grabbed a floor-length teal dress with long, dark sleeves, and a high collar. She laid it on her bed next to a pair of long teal gloves that would cover her timer and go up to right below her elbow. Going into the bathroom, Elsa thought to herself, "Ok, it's just the first day of junior year. Nobody needs to know how you feel. You need to keep everything inside. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show."

Elsa took a quick shower and drying her hair, put it in a French braid and twisted it up into a bun. She grabbed her make up bag and put on a light dusting of purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Halfway through her eyeshadow, she heard the snoring next door stop and Anna hit the floor as she, presumably, tried to jump out of bed while tangled in her blankets.

"Ahhh! It's the first day of school! Elsa, come on! I know you're in there! I've got to call Rap and see if she's up! It's the first day of my sophomore year! This is it! This is the day I'll find my soulmate!" Anna shouted while banging on the door to Elsa's room.

"Yes, Anna, it is the first day and if you don't hurry you're not going to have time for breakfast and we'll both be late to school," Elsa called back as she started putting on her dress.

"Anna! If you aren't downstairs in five minutes you won't get breakfast!" their mother, Iduna Winters shouted from the kitchen, "The same goes for you, Elsa!"

"Yes, Mother! Don't worry, I'll be down in a moment," Elsa said.

"Yeah, me to-AHHH!" Anna yelped as Elsa heard a loud crash from her younger sister's room. "I'm alright! My lamp might not be though!"

Elsa chuckled softly at her sister while finishing up zipping the back of her dress and pulling her gloves on. Making sure her collar was buttoned, she gave everything a second glance before exiting and locking her bedroom. Nobody but her ever went in. Even though her dream was to be an architect who worked with her younger sister, – Anna was planning on taking over the girl's mom's interior design company – she was being pushed to take over her father's business. Agnarr Winters owned the largest and richest shipping company. They moved items on a global scale. They shipped everything from pencils to enormous airplane parts and oil. While Elsa was honored to be taking over, it wasn't her dream job. Because of that she kept people out of her room so they wouldn't see her decorating. She had designs littering the walls, door, and even ceiling. She didn't want her father to be upset by her not feeling motivated to take over his company.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen, she heard Anna singing as she got dressed. Entering the Winter's enormous kitchen, Elsa found her father on the phone with a trading partner in Weselton- or was it Weaselton?

"Yes. I want all that ready to be shipped by the time I reach the office… hat will certainly be before eight… yes. Have it ready by 7:10. No later. Good," Agnarr commanded to the person on the other end of the line. After seeing his eldest daughter enter the room he ended the call and turned to her.

"Elsa. You look great. And you are going to be a junior. Any decisions on college yet? Arendelle University? University of Weselton? Please say no to that one."

"No, Dad. I haven't decided yet," Elsa replied smiling politely.

"Oh! Is it pancakes! Yes! I love pancakes!" Anna yelled sliding down the banister and into the kitchen.

Iduna chimed in saying, "Well hurry up and eat them then, dear. You're running late and Flynn will be here soon to pick you two up."

Elsa sat down with her sister at the dining room table and watched her parents get ready to leave. Five minutes later they were saying good-bye as Flynn pulled up to drive the girls to school. Anna stuffed the last of her pancakes into her mouth and grabbed Elsa's hand, dragging her to the door.

"Ack! Anna! Bags! Wait!" Elsa yelled.

"Oh… right…"

The girls raced to the car and Flynn unlocked it for them. Anna hopped in the back seat and immediately started talking with the others. Elsa stepped into the front seat and gave Flynn a small smile. Astrid and Hiccup were in the far back of Flynn's BMW X3 debating over whether a Night Fury could beat a Deadly Nadder. Merida sat in front of them with Rapunzel. Anna sat between the Scottish redhead and her long-haired cousin. She immediately began a conversation about the coming year.

After reaching the school and Flynn parking, everyone piled out of the car. Elsa stepped away to walk into the building when Astrid yanked her back.

"Elsa, watch out!"

She stumbled back into Astrid and saw a motorcycle racing past her. It skidded into a parking spot a little ways down from Flynn's.

" _What an ass_ ," Elsa thought. She stared blankly at the rider as he pulled off his helmet. Everyone's faces dropped as familiar white hair was revealed.

"Ugh. Frost." Flynn sneered. "He thinks he can do whatever he wants. Hey! Watch where you're driving that thing," He yelled to Jack, who looked over and smirked. His gaze flitted between all the people in the group when it caught on Elsa's and his smirk faltered a fraction as she tilted her head and looked at him curiously.

" _Why is he like that_? _Why is he all_ … _arrogant and cocky_?" She remembered Jack as a fifth grader. He was always joking and smiling- not smirking. He was well liked, considered a friend by everyone. He wasn't the kind of kid who seemed like he would grow up to be the high school popular boy who everyone worshipped and felt unworthy of attention from. " _What happened to him_? _Did the accident change him that much?_

"Come on. We need to get to the gym for the assembly and to get our schedules," Rapunzel said grabbing Elsa's gloved wrist and pulling her to the school. Elsa looked away from Jack and collected herself. She smiled at her friends and straightened up as she walked up to the school.

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter End~~~~~~~~~

 **Heyo. Glad you made it through to the end. Hope you keep reading when I update again. So comment, PM me, review, you probably know the drill.**

 **~EruditeAthena123**


	3. Communications

**Snowflake Tricksters - Chapter 2**

 **Heyo y'all readers of mine. I am still watching waaaaaay too much Friends. I just rewatched Big Hero 6 and I started reading fics and I came across some suuuuuuper good Hirogo fanfics on accident and I kinda got hooked on the ship. Even though in the movie they're like 14 and 18, the ones where they're aged up make it sound plausible soooooooo yeah. I'm introducing the Big Hero 6 group of characters a little bit here and since they are aged down compared to their ages in the movie and I wanted Hirogo in here, I left Hiro about the same age as he is in the movie (I made him 15) and GoGo is going to be a sophomore ( I made her 16 ) in this so they're not as far apart in age. Some people might not like it buuuuuuuuut, I'm kinda writing because I like to so I'm gonna put stuff I like right now in it.**

 **So here we go. Chapter 2. They aren't going to be all soulmate-ish yet. I've got a few plans for before that happens. Okey doo, on with the story I suppose. Still might be a little boring because I'm still working on how the characters are going to develop, and I need time to develop them more.**

 **~ EruditeAthena123**

 ** _Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Frozen, ROTG, or Big Hero 6_**

" _Communications_."

Jack Frost sauntered into his first period after the welcoming assembly. He sat on the far left in the back of the room. The teacher walked in, handed out a syllabus and talked about expectations for the coming year. Jack let his mind wander as the pre-calc teacher droned on. He started to think about Elsa and how she had looked at him. Usually it was hatred, disgust, or annoyance, but earlier in the parking lot it had been completely different. She looked curious. Not angry or irritated.

Jack was shaken out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm. He looked to his right and saw his current girlfriend, but sadly not soulmate, Ariel Sirene. She gave him a small smile then turned back to listen to the teacher. Jack tried to focus, but now he had to think about how to break up with Ariel…

Since it was the first day of school, every class was only 15 minutes long. And, at the end of the class, Jack was out before the bell was even done ringing.

"Jackie, what do you have next?" Ariel asked once everyone was in the hallways. "I've got chemistry with Ms. Hawksville."

"Uh," Jack fumbled for his schedule, "I've got AP Computer Science. Darn, I guess we aren't in the same class. Ok, well got to go, bye."

He turned and walked down the hall towards his locker. " _1 … 15 … 00,_ he thought spinning the lock and getting in open. The door of his locker was covered in pictures already. There was a picture of him and his younger sister, Emilia (everyone called her Emma), one of him and North in their freshman and sophomore years, one of him and Sandy from the last day of the previous school year, one of him and Bunny wresting in a pool, and one where he was giving Tooth a piggy back ride. In the center of all the other pictures was one with all of his friends, his sister, and Tooth and Bunny's younger siblings. At the bottom of the door, tucked partway under another picture, was an old photo. In it, there was a young boy with stark white hair grinning widely up at a smiling woman with dark hair. The boy was holding hands with an even younger brown haired girl who was laughing while being poked in the side by a man who looked just like the little boy, but with dark hair and eyes. It was the only picture Jack had of his parents after the…

"Oi! What you looking at, mate?"

Jack tossed the picture into his locker and slammed it shut. He held up his schedule for Bunny to look at.

"Just figuring out my next classroom. AP Comp Sci with Tompson. You?"

"Same as you," Bunny replied. "We need to go if we're going to make it on time."

Jack nodded and started walking down the hall with Bunny, relieved that his friend didn't see the picture. His family was a touchy topic with him, and nobody knew the story, at least, not the whole story. But Jack dwell on that. Entering their next class, the two boys sat together in the back of the room.

After the class ended the two split up, and during lunch Jack broke up with Ariel. This forced him to have to go to fifth period with a bright red handprint on his face. Finally, it was time for his last class of the day. He had Communications with Mr. Caleb. Jack sat in the back and pulled out his phone to text his friends in their groupchat.

 _J : LAST CLASS FINALLY_

 _T: I know right. This day has been long enough_

 _S: What classes are you all in? I've got French with Fredrickson._

 _T: English Honors_

 _N: Workshop_

 _J: Communications_

 _B: Uh, Jack? I heard the Snow Queen was in eighth period communications and there's a TON of group or partner projects_

 _J: Well shit_

 _T_ : _LANGUAGE_

 _J_ : _Sorry mom_

 _J:_ _Oh hey Caleb just walked in_. _I'm gonna get ready for class_. _Diner after_ _school_?

After receiving affirmation texts from everyone, Jack put his phone away. At the same moment, Elsa walked in. She glanced around the room, pausing momentarily on Jack, before moving to go sit on the far right in the front row. Jack observed her getting ready. She had everything neatly arranged. Elsa was patiently waiting for the class to start when she seemed to feel someone watching her. She turned and caught Jack's eye, just like in the parking lot, and she gave him the same curious look. He wondered what she was thinking. Then a thought crossed his mind. Could she be… no… but… could she be his soulmate? He broke the stare and his gaze dropped to his wrist.

Pulling up his jacket sleeve, he began picking at the dark blue bandana he had covering his timer. Moving it back just enough, he saw 9 days, 5 hours, 2 minutes, and 30 seconds ticking down steadily. Looking back up, he saw Elsa glancing at her own timer. Jack shook his head, laughing to himself. No way would Elsa "I'm-so-perfect-everyone-bow-down-to-me" Winters be Jack "Make-everyone-laugh-and-crack-jokes" Frost's soulmate. They'd be a terrible pair.

Elsa looked back up. Jack quickly rearranged his features to his normal smirk and winked at her. To his amusement, and surprise, she turned pink and spun around to face the white board just as the teacher began writing on it.

"Welcome to Communications I'm Mr. Caleb. I know it's the first day and we only have fifteen minutes, but I'm going to introduce the first project, and we'll talk more about it on Wednesday. All I'm going to do is take five minutes to give a basic explanation while letting you see your partners. Then I'll pass out the syllabus- read, sign, return by Friday- and spend the rest of the time answering any questions you have about the year. Good? Good," Mr. Caleb said to the class. Everyone groaned as they realized he already chose their partners.

Jack looked around to see who he would be ok with getting. He saw Tadashi Hamada and his younger brother, Hiro, who was smart enough to have graduated two years ago at 13, but "wanted a normal high school experience" (he just wanted to spend time with his soulmate every day). He also saw Honey Lemon Rodriguez, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi No-Ginger, Fred Miller, Jaime Bennett, and Kristoff Bjorgman. Then he glanced at the board and stared, shocked. He found his name next to the one and only Elsa Winters.

Mr. Caleb began talking saying, "So the project. It'll be, basically, a one semester long project. You write down assumptions you have about your partner. Then, throughout the semester you talk to them. Get to know them. Then near the end of the semester you both create a presentation- the type is of your choosing- and explain what your assumptions were, if they were right or wrong, why you thought them, and what you've learned about your partner. Part of the project will also be a three page or more, typed, single spaced paper about different communication techniques you used and how they aided or hindered your relationship. This will also need to include how you incorporate techniques talked about in class. Good? Good. No switching partners and I'll take project questions next class. Any questions about the coming year? Yes, Honey Lemon?"

The teacher's voice faded out as Jack realized what this project meant. He was pretty much about to become friends with the Snow Queen.

 **~~~~~~~~~~Chapter End ~~~~~~~~~~**

So at my high school we have a block schedule with four classes one day, four the next, with one class on our black day being a Community Period (CP) that's 75 minutes long where we really don't do much other than study halls or assemblies (we call the days red and black days). If there's nothing planned in CP, we have a late start and school starts at 9:25. It usually starts at 8 and all of our other classes are 85 minutes. A week usually goes:

Red, Black, Red, Black, Red

Then the next week starts with a black day and goes:

Black, Red, Black, Red, Black

So that's what I'm planning on having this school do, but I haven't decided what I'm calling the two days yet, so any suggestions are welcome if you want to help name them.

 **Alright so that's all I got right now. I have the next few chapters planned out some, but not quite written. Hope y'all enjoyed, leave a review if ya want. I'm also starting some other fics, not Jelsa, but I'm still working on them so they aren't quite ready yet , but once I've got them ready I'm going to post them. Oh and just a note on Honey Lemon and Fred's last names, I couldn't find their original last names so I used their voice actor's last names. Ok, well I guess I did fine Honey Lemon's original name, but since the Big Hero 6 character is Latina, I wanted a spanish based name so I went with Rodriguez, her voice actor's name.**


End file.
